Pokemon, Life of the Vampire
by Angelgem135
Summary: Whoa, what happens when Ash and Misty go into an alley, What will happen to Misty while in Salaceon town, and what will Ash discover? Read to find out, AAML
1. When Hell Started

Pokemon, a Life of the Vampire

By: Angelgem135

Ash-13

Misty-14

Brock-17

Chapter 1:When Hell Started

_Flashback_

_Ash, Misty, and Brock were on their way to Salaceon Town for Ash's next gym batte. "So genius, where are we staying for the night?" said Misty noticing the night sky. "Um…why don't we camp out tonight?" "Looks like we're going to have to camp out tonight, there is no town within five miles from here, and it's Already night". "Aww man, I don't like sleeping on the cold ground." "Oh stop complaining, it'll be like the good old days, sleeping outside in the forest, yeah good times." Said Ash getting comfy in his sleeping bag. Since the group already ate dinner at the resturant in the last time they thought they'd get some sleep_

_The next morning Ash was the first to wake up. For it was Ash's stomach that woke him up. "I am so hungry," thought Ash. Ash got up and tried to wake Borock up to cook him soe bacon and eggs. "Come on Ash I'm tired." "But I'm so hungry, and a growing boy needs his nutrients." "Ash, I don't think you'll die if you have to wait twenty minutes for breakfast." "Damnit," whispered Ash as he went back to his sleeping bag when Brock started to wake up. Ash turned his head over to get comforitable, and he noticed that Misty wasn't in her sleeping bag._

"_Hey Brock, where's Misty?" Ash then lazily sat up from his sleeping bag scratching his back. "I think I might have seen her go into the forest last night, I'm not sure, you could go look while I cook breakfast." Said Brock setting the table. "Do I have to now?" "Well unless you don't want breakfast don't look." Once Ash heard that he got up, picked up his blue jean pants. Black shirt with a red line across it, his jacket, underwear, and his red and white cap. Ash was careful not to wake pikachu up, he went behind a bush to change. After five minutes he decided to go in the forest to find Misty._

"_Misty!" Ash shouted. "Misty where are you? Brock's cooking breakfast." "Oh God I'm so hungry," Ash thought. Ash searched for Misty for seventeen minutes, until he came cross a lake. Misty was talking to a guy that looked to be about forteen years old. He had blue eyes, and dirty blond hair, he wore a white T-shirt with regular blue jeans. And his hair covered most of his forhead and had spiked hair brushed down. "Oh hi Ash, I didn't notice you there, this is Jack." Misty then pointed at Jack who gave Ash the meanest look Ash ever got. Ash noticed this and looked at him strangely._

_Misty decided to break the silence. "I was playing with togapi by the lake when Jack came up to me and we started talking about good places to eat, pokemon, and how hot it is." "Um…okay, Brock's making breakfast." Said Ash feeling uncomforitable being around Jack. "Okay I'm coming, bye Jack." And Misty got up and followed Ash back to the campsite. "Ash huh." An evil grin fell upon Jack's face. "Well I'm just going to have to get rid of him." With that note, Jack started to stalk them. _

_After breakfast Ash, Misty and Brock were traveling again to Salaceon Town with and unknown stalker following them. They finally got to Salaceon town in the mid afternoon and checked into The Moris Hotel. "When Brock was taking to the manager into get two rooms. Misty was looking around, acting very uncomfortable. "What's wrong Mist?" asked Ash. "I don't know, I feel like someone is following us." When Misty said that Jack went to hide behind a chair in the lobby._

"_I don't feel uncomfortable." "Yeah well I do, I just have a bad feeling about this place." Brock came back to the group with a big grin on his face. "Good news, I got us two rooms that are connected so we don't have to go down the hall to see each other." "Cool." Said Ash and Misty at the same time. "Pikachu," chirped pikachu. The group headed in the elavator to their hotel suits. The suit was completed with a refridgerator, two couches, two beds and a TV. However there was only one bathroom for the three of them to share. "Okay there's only one bathroom, that's gonna be a problem, since Misty hogs the bathroom so much!" Ash stated, while Misty just glared at him. "I do not!" "Um Misty you kind of do." Said Brock nervously hoping Misty wouldn't kick his ass. _

"_Well that's too damn bad!" "But what if one of us has to pee and your in there doing one of your forty-five minute showers? Then what are we supposed to do!?" said Ash. "I don't know, I wont take my forty-five minute showers when we're here, will that make you happy?" sid Misty in a tiresome tone. "Sure if you don't do girly stuff in there, like blow drying your hair, curling it, and all that other crap then yes I am happy." "Will you two stop it!?" said Brock getting something to eat out of the refridgeorator. When he noticed there was no jelly for his peanutbutter and jelly sandwich._

"_Hey can you two go to the store to get me some grape jelly from the store?" said Brock trying to end the fight. "Why can't you go?" said Ash. "Cause I'm the one paying for the suit, well see you two later." Said Brock in a pleasing mood. "Wait, why do I have to go with him?" "So you two can bond, and hopefully learn to get along." Ash and Misty both looked at each other. "Fine but I'm paying for the next hotel." Said Misty. "Yeah, yeah see ya." Ash and Misty took the key and went out the dorr to the continued to look through the fridge when something on the TV popped up on the news. The female news caster wearing a black suit brown eyes and black hair said, "Everyone watch out there is a servear murderer on the loose, victims say he kills young teenagers, and takes their bodies, and the bodies of those who stand in there way, here's more with John Bridger." _

_Brock was terrified at the news. Brock thought, "I better go to the store to make sure Ash and Misty are okay." "Come on pikachu." Brock called out and it lept on his shoulder. Brock put his shoes back on and ran out the door. The only problem was he didn't know which store the y went too. _

_Meanwhile_

_Ash and Misty were in jewel osco to get Brocks grape jelly which he absolutely must have. Misty said, "I think this is the kind Brock likes." Misty held up a jar of Farmer Dean's All Natural Jelly. "Okay how much does it cost?" "Three dollars." "Okay that sounds reasonable." Ash and Misty went to the self check out to buy the jar of jelly. When they were finished Ash said, "Lets go, the faster we're home the faster I can get my gymbadge." "Yes and the faster I can take a long…" "I thought we agreed on not having the long showers Misty." "Yeah… but you said nothing about baths." And with that Misty started walking faster. "Hey that counts for showers too." Ash said catching up. But Misty didn't responed, and stopped walking. "Oh what is it now Misty?" said Ash getting a little irritated. _

_Ash heard a soft meow coming from the ally up ahead. "Hey I think I hear a meowth in the ally, I'm going to check it out." Ash started walking into the ally while Misty blanked out. "Something still doesn't feel right." She thought. Ash was in the ally following the sound of the meowth. Ash kept searching until he found it behind the garbage cans. "Hey little guy." Said Ash as he picked up the small meowth. There was a small snap of a twig that made the meowth jump out of Ash's arms._

"_Wait! Where are you going!?" Ash called out to the pokemon running away. Not noticing the dark figure behind him. Misty finally realised Ash wasn't next to her. "Ash, where are you?" Misty remembered the last words Ash said to her, and walked into the ally. _

"_Come here meowth, what's wrong little guy?" said Ash as he pulled out his hand in front of it. The figure pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ash. "Ash." Called Misty. When she saw Ash she imidiatly noticed the dark figure with a gun in his hand. "ASH WATCH OUT!" said Misty running infront of Ash._

_BANG!!!_

_Ash opened his eyes to see that he was still alive, but Misty got shot in her left arm and fell in the ground in pain. "MISTY!!!" Ash screamed in horror as he ran towards her body on the floor. He picked Misty up and held her in his arms. "Oh dear God." Ash whispered as he held her bloody body. The complete left side of her upper body was covered with blood. Her arm got shot, when she fell on the ground some glass got stuck in her face which make her scream and cry more._

_Ash was terrefied and started crying uncontrolibly. "Aww are you afraid you lost your girlfriend?" Ash looked up to see who it was. It was Jack. He was wearing all black with a long black jacket and sun glasses. "W-Why did you do this!?" Ash said terrified holding Misty closer to him. "Who knows why I did it, now come over here so I can help your little friend." Ash wouldn't not trust this guy if his life depended on it. "Come on kid you don't have a choice your friend is about to die you have to let me take her in. Ash took a look at Jack, his smile looked evil and untrudtworthy._

_Then he looked at Misty cough up blood that dripped from her head into her mouth slowly chocking her to death. Ash started to speak, "Fine I…" "Freeze!" Both Ash and Jack looked up to see Officer Jenny, Brock, and about five other police cars behind them. A police officer stood up from his car with a blow horn and said, "Keep your hands where I can see them." An ambulance car pulled up and the workers came out with a strecher. One of the workers held up his hands in front of Ash. Ash refused to let go of Misty until the worker said that he may see her._

_The man put Misty on the strecher. Ash felt her hand slid off his when they were torn furter apart from eachother._

_In Misty's hospital room_

_Ash was sitting on Misty's bed. Watching and wondering at the same time. "Why did Misty save me?" He thought. "Why did she do this to herself?" And Ash looked up and down at her again. Her whole left arm was bandaged even her fingers. Her neck was also bandaged so the bandages for her arm wont fall off. And almost the whole left side of her face was covered in bandages. Ash let a tear fall down his face. "Why? Why Misty why did you do this to yourself!?" But Ash acidently said that outloud. "Don't cry Ash." Ash's head popped up to hear Misty's voice. _

"_How long were you awake?" "Long enough." There was a long silence between the two teens. "Ash you realy need to let me go, it's obvious that I'm not going to make it." "I don't believe that bullshit! There has to be a way that you can live. Please I'll do anything!" Misty looked at ash in a sad, uneasy but confident way. "Are you sure you'll do anything to keep me alive." Said Misty in now an emotionless tone. "I'll do anything I an to help you make it." Misty stopped talking to think for a moment. "Ash can you go through the left poket in my backpack?" Ash did what Misty asked and looked through her backpack's left poket._

_In the poket were two necklaces both had a big red ruby with a glass plate around it forming a diamond, with sparkling copper disigns on them. "Put one of them on." Said Misty. Ash put the one with the spiked pattern on. "Now come over here." "Misty what good will this do?" "Just come over here Ash." Even though he was confused he came over by Misty and sat on her bed. Misty put on the other necklace on. Her hair grew a darker shade of orange, her skin got paler, her eyes were now purple, and she has fangs. Ash tried to back away but Misty caught him and forced him into a very deep kiss. Ash thought it was a kiss, but he soon found out…_

_That Misty was eating his spirit energy._

_End of Flashback_

Ash woke up in the middle of the night, and sat straight up in his bed. His pikachu heard him wake up "Pika-pikachu?" "I wish it really was a dream Pikachu, I wish it was." And Ash went back to sleep.

End of Chapter One please review this chapter.

And don't worry it's only chapter one


	2. Rumors

Pokemon, a Life of the Vampire

By: Angelgem135

Chapter 2: Rumors

_August 22__nd__, 2003_

Tommy, a blue haired boy with black jean pants, a white sox hat, and a black,and a white and red goaly shirt was walking down the street with his rattata sticking out of his dark blue backpack. On his left was his girlfriend Jamie, she had hot pink hair, brown eyes, she had a purple tank top on with thin straps. Red caprees, and brown hiking boots. "Man there aren't any pokemon trainers out here now is they?" said Jamie with her southern accent. "Nope and it's pretty boring around here too." Said Jamie agreeing with her. Jamie said,"And it's so damn quiet, and you have to admit that's creepy."

"Yeah I mean even though there is a pokemon stadium, with trainers just waiting to battle me, the exitement of the battle and winning is just so wonderful. But, besides pokemon battles I have to agree with you two it is very boing here, and very _scary_."

Tommy and Jamie looked up to see who it was who was talking. They saw a thirteen yesr old boy, he had a red and white cap, blue jacket, red and black shirt, tennis shoes on, blue jean pants on, and a copper necklace with a ruby in the middle of a glass plate around his neck. "Who the hell are you supposed to be punk?" said Tommy with a smirk on his face. "The name's Ash, wanna battle?" Jamie gasped. "I've heard of you from a few kids in the pokemon center, since you came here for the pokemon champianships you have had thirty-two battles with other traners, and never lost a single match."

"Yeah I guess that could be me, so either of you two wanna battle or not?" "I will!" said Tommy. "Go rattata!" and the rodent jumped out of his packpack. "Okay a rattata huh?" a smirk came upon Ash's face. "Go pikachu!" Ash called the pokemon sitting on his shoulder. (Author's note: I have no idea what attacks rattata uses so I'm going to make them up.) "Rattata use bite!" Pikachu kept dodging rattata. "Pikachu use thunder bolt!" Pikachu did what it was told and used thunder bolt. "PIKACHUUUUUU!" The thunder bolt hit rattata and it fainted.

"Rattata is defeated, Ash and pikachu are the winners." Said Jamie. "B-But that's impossible! My rattata can not be defeated by only one simple attack!" "Well I told you Tommy, he is the stongest pokemon trainer on the island, but no you don't listen to me now do you?" said Jamie with a smirk. "Oh yeah _everything_ you say is helpful imformation." Jamie glared at him for his comment.

"Yeah well…" "Enough you two, God you two sound like an old married couple." Jamie and Tommy blushed at his comment. There was a short silence, until Jamie broke it. "Hey Ash you should eat dinner with us." Both Ash and Tommy looked at her in confusion. "What it was a suggestion." She said raising her arms in a confused way. "Would you mind Tommy?" "Um I guess not." "Good." Jamie went over to Ash and pulled his arm. "come on," she said, "I'm hungry lets go to White Castle." She said still pulling his arm. "Oh um no thanks I don't really eat fast food anyway." Said Ash trying to get away from the stuborn pink haired girl.

"Oh okay then we'll go to a real resturant and you can have as many vegtables as you want veggy boy." Tommy heard what she was saying and walked up to her. "Jamie I don't think we have enough money to go to a real resturant." Tommy whispered. "Well _sweety _I guess we'll just have to put our money together," said Jamie still holding on to Ash's arm. "No it's okay I already have something to do later on tonight anyway." "What are you going on a date or something?" asked Tommy. Ash blushed. "What!? Of course not!" _"Although I kinda wish we were." Ash thought._

"Well then I guess whatever else you had to do can wait, come on we'll take you to Apple Bees with us." Said Jamie cheerfully. "We were going to Apple bees?" said Tommy confused. "Well we are now smarty pants." and Jamie stuck out her tounge at him. Ash tried to squirm out of Jamie's unusual firm grip. "No really, I have to get going." "Stop being sch a spoiled sport and come on!" and Jamie pulled Ash down the street.

**_6:17 at the restaurant_**

Jamie, Tommy and unfortunatly Ash, were sitting at a table at the restaurant. Jamie had a big bowl of chicken wings, with hot sauce and lemonade. Tommy had a big cheese burger with fries and a chocolate shake. and when Ash said he didn't eat fast food he ment expensive food. He had lobster tail, a salad with dressing, and some spaghetti and meat balls with ice tea. Jamie and Tommy watched in amazment at how fast ash ate ALL his food. "Um Jamie can I see you for a second?" asked Tommy. Jamie noticed that tommy's eye was twitching. Then she turned to Ash. "Exuse us for a minute." and the two went outside the restaurant.

"That kid is a neverending vacume cleaner, how are you going to pay for him?" asked Tommy. "What do you mean me? Your the one paying for him." "WHAT!? Who said I was paying!?" Tommy waited impatiently for the answer. "Well he's your friend." Jamie added. "Who said he was my friend? Your the one who just had to beg him to come." "Look Tommy you may think that I want him to be my friend, but I brought him here for you." "Why? I can make my own friends." "Is that why you don't have any?" said Jamie with a rude smirk. Tommy just glared at her and said. "I guess I can consider him being my friend... but he has to stop eating expensive foods." Jamie giggled. "I'll talk to him about it." "Alright." The two went back into the resturaunt to see that ash already inhaled his food with nothing but crums left.

"So we're back," said Jamie gleefully. When she sat down Ash stood up. "I'm sorry but I REALLY have to go, I'm already late." Ash gathered his backpack and pikachu and headed off. "Wait! Where can we see you again?" Jamie shouted. Ash answered, "I'm staying in a small condo, across town." he shouted back. "Okay I guess we'll see you tomarrow!" said Jamie. And ash started to walk away. "Aw man we're seeing him again tomarrow?" tommy complained. But Jamie just smacked him in the back of his head.

**_Ash's condo_**

Ash went up to the door of his condo and opened the door. Brock was in the pokemon center helping nurse Joy with the pokemon. Ash walked in quietly being careful not to wake anyone, but his attempt failed. He walked into the livingroom to see Misty(still bandaged) sitting on the couch very upset. Ash was nervous. "Haha hello Misty, how are you this fine night?" he said sweetly. "I don'y know, take a look." she said coldly. "Look Misty sorry i was late I was held up and..." Misty came closer, threw him on the couch and said, "Shut up I'm hungry." Misty pressed her lips against Ash's to eat his precious spirit energy.

When Misty was done eating Ash fell asleep. Misty pulled a blanket over Ash's upper body, and made her way over to pikachu. "Pi-pikachu." Misty just picked it up and started petting it. "Well it seemed that you and Ash had a good day, he will have to tell me about it tomarrow." She put pikachu down, and went to the window in the kitchen over the sink. She started to scratch the window which made it crack. "The night is such a beautiful but deadly place." Misty whispered to herself.

**Thank you for reading chapter 2, yeah I know that most of you all thought Misty died in chapter 1, but you were wrong, If you have any questions about this story SEND ME A MESSAGE NOT A REVIEW. well you can review i dont care actually.**

**Till next chapter :)**


	3. Suspicious Activity

Pokemon, a Life of the Vampires

By: Angelgem135

Chapter 3: Suspicious Activity

_August 23, 2003_

The next morning, Ash woke up to find he was on the couch in the living room. He got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Ash then washed his hands, and combed his dark brown hair. He came out of the bathroom wearing the same thing he wore the night before. He walked into his room to find that all his pokemon were either on the floor or laying on his bed.

"Okay Breakfast." He called out to his pokemon everyone of his pokemon. All of the pokemon ran out of the room into the kitchen when Ash started to pour pokemon food in their bowls. The pokemon started to eat silently. Ash walked down the hall and walked into Misty's room. Misty was sound asleep with the sheets over her head.

Ash reached his hand out and pushed the hair out of her face, and then took another look at her bandages. _I can't believe I did that to her._ Ash thought, _that bullet was aimed at me._ The expression on his face became sad when he remembered this thought. _Hopefully if she keeps feeding off me she will be completely back to normal. _

"Ding-Dong!"

Ash walked in the living room. _Wow it's already 11:57 I must have slept in again._ Ash went to the front door and looked into the peek hole. "I can't believe they actually came." He whispered. Ash went to the key rack and got the keys to the front door, turned the lock and opened the door.

"Hey!" said Jamie as she walked through the door with Tommy. "Do you know how long it took us to find out which condo was yours?" said Tommy. "Oh yeah sorry I guess I forgot to tell you my address." _Oh my God they actually came, well this is just great. _"So this is your condo, pretty nice." Said Tommy. "Um thanks you know what let's talk outside." Ash said nervously. "But we were outside yesterday, let's talk in here." Said Jamie cheerfully.

Ash became very uncomfortable with this sudden request, Ash just stood there for a few minutes. Jamie and Tommy were worried when he didn't respond. "Um… Ash are you okay?" asked Jamie. Ash got out of his sudden shock and said, "Yeah okay let's hang out at my place, you know we should hang out downstairs. There is a huge screen TV in the den." "Cool, huge TV, we should go downstairs babe." Said Tommy.

"Yeah that does sound pretty cool." Said Jamie, Ash's frown turned into a big grin. "Okay then let's go." And he pointed to the stairs. Tommy and Jamie started walking down the stairs. Ash relaxed for a moment. _Few that was close._ Ash started to walk downstairs with the two. All three of them sat on the huge couch. "So Ash if it is not too much trouble I would like a tour of your house." Said Jamie, Ash was nervous. "Um sorry I have a roommate and he doesn't really like it when people go through our condo." "Oh you have a roommate? Who is he?" asked Tommy. "His name is Brock, but he is currently out of town at the moment." "Does anyone else live in this building?" asked Jamie. "No, there was someone else living in the small condominium on the top floor but he moved out."

"So you live by yourself, don't you get a little lonely?" asked Tommy. "Um no I don't actually, I always have my pokemon with me." "So Ash do you live with chicks?" asked Tommy. "Not anymore, I used to though." "One more question." "Okay shoot." Tommy took a pause and asked, "Are you gay?" Jamie nudged him, "You just don't ask people questions like that when you just met them!" "Well sorry I was curious _gosh_ you just always have to…" Tommy's sentence was cut off by Ash's laughing.

"Hey what's so funny!?" asked Jamie a little bit infuriated from the question and the laughing. "Nothing, it's just that you two act like a married couple." Tommy blushed at his comment, but Jamie enjoyed it so, "Why thank you Ash." "Oh and to your question Tommy, I'm straight." "Okay." Said Tommy still shaken by Ash's earlier comment.

Everyone stopped talking when Jamie heard footsteps coming from the ceiling. "Uh Ash I thought that you were here alone." Ash and Tommy listened closer and heard the footsteps again. Ash tried to think of something quick. "Uh… um…that…is my charizard, yeah he makes a lot of noise when he moves around." Jamie smiled, "Oh okay, yeah that explains it." However Tommy was not convinced. "Well your charizard doesn't weigh much seeing the footsteps are too light." Ash sweat dropped. _Oh shit, they might figure out._ "I'm going to tell my charizard to stop moving around so much." And Ash ran upstairs to the kitchen area.

When the footsteps stopped Ash came back with a DVD of Freddy Krueger Six in his hand. "Anyone up for Freddy Krueger Six?" he said waving it in his hand. "Sure." They both said at the same time. "_Burrr,_ Ash it's cold in your house, can I barrow a jacket?" "Sure, I'll go get it." Ash walked upstairs and back down with a blue jean jacket that doesn't fit him anymore. "Thanks, now pop in the movie." Ash put the DVD in the slot.

It turned out that the three friends ended up staying there longer than planned. They ate lunch and dinner there. And had a Monster Movie Marathon. Jamie and Tommy ended up leaving at 9:04p.m.

Jamie and Tommy were walking down the street from Ash's condo. "I think I'm starting to like to like that Ash kid," said Tommy. Jamie remembered that she was still wearing the jacket Ash lent to her. "Oh crap, I forgot to give Ash his jacket back." "I'll come with you." They walked back to Ash's house, but saw that none of the lights were on.

"Is Ash asleep already?" asked Jamie. "I don't know, is the door open?" Jamie jiggled the handle. "Nope it's locked." "Damn," said Tommy. Then he got an idea. "We should try the back door." "Right." Jamie and Tommy walked through the backyard and to the back door. Tommy jiggled the handle and opened the door. "Uh Tom couldn't we just have rung the door bell?" "Yeah…but this way is more fun." "But I feel like a bergler, besides I can just leave it right here." And she and she pointed at the chair. "Yeah but I want to know what he's been hiding from us." Said Tommy.

"Tom I don't think it's any of our business." "I believe it is our business." "How?" Tommy paused to think of a reason, then he thought of one, "He could be a masked murderer, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want a murderer as my friend, and if you were smart you would say the same." Said Tommy as he took a hold of her shoulders.

"Well you do have a point. I'll take Ash's condominium you take the one upstairs." Commanded Jamie. "Yes ma'am." And The two went their different directions of the condo. Jamie was walking down the hall by herself thinking. _Wow I never thought that his condo would be so creepy at night. _

_CRASH!!!_

Jamie quickly turned around to see a vase smashed into pieces, but nothing else there. Jamie's eyes grew huge. _Okay this place is really starting to freak me out. _Jamie started to walk faster, and peeked into Ash's room. He was asleep snoring. Jamie then decided to walk faster when she went downstairs into the theater room.

She began to explore the downstairs area. Jamie was standing next to a deep red leather chair. When she noticed that there was another hallway and began to walk down it until…

_BAM!!!_

She turned around and saw a broken DVD that was thrown at her from behind, but missed and hit the wall. Jamie however, was terrified and ran into the hallway without thinking, and ran into the closest room on the right, which happened to be the library. She ran in and sat on a couch facing the fireplace. She took in very fast short breaths. _Oh my God, what the hell was that!? Com down Jamie, if it can't find you, it can't hurt you._

"Everything is going to be alright." And Jamie took a deep breath in, until. "You have no idea how wrong you are my dear." Jamie froze up and slowly turned her head to see who was talking. She saw an orange-red headed girl, hair tied up into a side ponytail. She was wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and very short blue jean shorts. And had the left side of her upper body bandaged.

She looked as an almost ordinary human, but to Jamie she looked like a ghost or a syco killer. Jamie shook out of her frightened shock to speak. "W-who are you? Why are you here? Are you here to kill Ash?" The red head laughed at her comment. Then she stopped laughing and popped right behind her. "My, my, for a girl who is completely terrified, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

Jamie shook her head, stood up straight and looked the red head right in the eye. "No! I am not afraid of you. You're probably the same age as me. So even if you tried to kill me I would call the police and have you arrested." Misty just giggled at her comment and started clapping her hands. "Bravo good speech." Then the girl's evil grin came back. "But let's play my way." She went to a book self to grab the biggest dictionary on the self. And just ripped the hole book in half. With her bare hands.

Jamie was once again scared to death, but this time took a step backwards. Jamie felt a tear roll down her face, as she backed away in terror. The girl noticed her fear and said. "Now I'm going to ask you this once, and I'm going to ask this nicely. I better not see you here ever again, or else." Jamie took a chance and said, "Or else what?" The girl turned her head above the fire place. Jamie did as well. There was a long wooden gun on the wall in a glass case. "Or else you might be killed in this house." Jamie wined and fell to the ground. "You might even be someone's dinner in this house."

Jamie was scared but the words the girl next scared her most. "It's not like I haven't done it before." When Jamie heard that, she ran out of the library. When she came up the stairs she bumped into Tommy. "I didn't find anything in the condominium upstairs." Then he saw that Jamie was scared and crying. "Hey babe what's wrong?" Jamie fell into his arms and said, "We've got to get out of here!" Tommy was confused, but Jamie pulled his arm, and ran through the hallway.

"Jamie what's going on!?" Jamie didn't answer and just kept running. The two ran out the back door, and ran around the front yard. "Jamie answer me!" he still got no answer. Tommy decided to take a look back at the condo. He didn't believe what he saw. In the window he saw the same red head that Jamie saw, exept she had an evil grin on her face.

Tommy turned around and just kept running with Jamie.

Misty closed the curtains, and turned into her vampire form. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, to see Ash with a sleepy look on his face. "Misty what happened? I heard some noise." Misty hugged the sleepy boy. "Nothing Ash, you probably dreamed of it that's all, you should go back to sleep." Ash blushed when Misty kissed him on the side of his face. "Yeah you're right I should go back to sleep." Said Ash still holding the spot where Misty kissed him, and went back to his room and fell asleep.

**Well it seems that Misty doesn't like uninvited guests into the condo. Will Jamie ever come back to the condo? What will Tommy do about the situation? Will Tommy and Jamie ever find out about Ash and Misty's secret? Remember any questions about this story or the chapter please review it to me.**

**Till next chapter******


	4. Secret's Out

Pokemon, Life of the Vampire

By:Angelgem135

Chapter 4: Secret's Out 

_August 24, 2003/Thursday_

Ash was alone in the condo, Misty had gone to the park in town to do God knows what. So Ash was very bored. He didn't feel like training with his pokemon since the champion ships were in three weeks. Ash sighed, "What is a 14 year old boy to do?" said Ash as he laid back in the chair in the living room. _I wonder when Brock will be back in town. _ Ash wasn't tired since he fell asleep early last night, do to Misty feeding off him again.

_I wonder if Misty told Brock she was a vampire yet._ Ash played with the necklace around his neck. _I am so freaking bored right now._ He looked at the clock. _10:32 in the morning huh? I might walk across town, I need a water bottle though. _Ash went back to his room to get his water bottle, he stared at the messed up bed before him and remembered what happened last night. _Misty sure did get wild when she was eating. It almost felt like she was raping me._ A thought popped in Ash's head. _What if she does want to rape me? Would that mean she likes me? I ask too many questions. _"Come on Pikachu." Pikachu was sitting on Ash's bed, when its head popped up. "Pi-pikachu." It chirped and lept onto Ash's shoulder. "Okay, buddy we are taking a walk in town." Ash grabbed his hat, and spare keys, then walked out the door.

_Meanwhile, in the park_

Misty was upset yet again. She walked around town with a gray hoodie on. _I can't believe what happened at the park._

_Flashback_

_Misty was sitting on a bench in the park relaxing, kicking her feet in the dirt as she watched little kids play on the playground. "Hello excuse me?" Misty turned her eyes to see a woman in her late thirties, she was wearing a long dark pink skirt, with a brown long sleeve shirt and black high heels. Not to mention her brown short hair in a ponytail._

"_Yes," replied Misty. "Sorry to be a bother but I was wondering if you had a dollar on you. See I forgot my purse at home, and my son wants to buy a candy bar." "Sure no problem," Misty pulled out her wallet in her pocket to give the woman a dollar. "Here," and Misty gave the woman the dollar. "Thank you, oh and dear." "Yes, what is it?" "You really shouldn't wear a hood in summer." _

_The woman grabbed Misty's hood before Misty could stop her. The woman screamed when she saw Misty's bandaged face. Misty quickly pulled the hoodie back over her head. Misty was about to leave, when the woman pulled her by the arm. "Oh you poor child! Here, keep the dollar, I can call medical help for you!" Misty snatched her arm away from the woman._

"_I DON'T WANT ANYONES HELP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and Misty ran off._

_End of flashback_

Misty just kicked the beer can in front of her when she remembered what happened. _I might as well go home before anyone else sees my ugly face, _she thought. And her pace grew faster.

_A few minutes later…_

Misty arrived at her door and opened it with her keys. "Hello, anybody home?" she called out. She found a note on the refrigerator.

_Dear Misty-_

_I decided to get out of the house for a while, I'll be in town if u need me._

_-Ash_

Misty balled the note up and just went to her room.

_Meanwhile Ash caught up with a good friend…Richy!_

Ash and Richy were in Burger King. "So how have you been since we last met?" asked Ash. "Pretty good, I'm here aren't I?" Ash took a big chomp into his burger with everything on it. Richy noticed that Ash was wearing a very rare necklace. "Ash I didn't know you'd be the type of guy to wear jewelry," Richy teased. Ash's mood suddenly dropped, "So? What the hell is wrong with it?" Ash said rather annoyed.

"Well nothing it's just I've never seen you wear stuff like that before." Ash didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult, so he just brushed it off. "Where did you get that anyway?" Ash swallowed his food. "Misty gave it to me," Ash blushed when he said that. But richy got a huge grin on his face. "Oh so you finally got a girlfriend huh?" Ash almost choked at his comment. "No Richy she is not my girlfriend." "Ash don't try to play all inosent with me, I knew you two would get together."

"I'm telling you Richy she's not my girlfriend." Ash tried to convince himself that the necklace was so everytime Misty fed off him he would still live. Not so he could be her boyfriend. Ash looked at the clock on the wall. 2:35 is what it said. "Hey Richy I should probably get going, Misty's waiting." "What are you late for your afternoon make out session?" "I'm telling you Richy you can ask her yourself." And Ash left the fast food restaurant, heading back to his condo. On the way there he was thinking. _We are not a couple. I mean just because she has to eat me through a kiss doesn't mean anything. Maybe I could ask her if there is another way she can eat energy. Because this way is confusing._

He went up to the front door and unlocked it. Ash didn't feel like calling out Misty's name to see if she's home. So he just went to her room, to see if she was there. Ash saw Misty curled up in her bed, with the sheets over her head. _Oh no,_ Ash thought. He walked over to Misty's bedside, and sat down on her bed. "Hey Misty what's wrong?" Misty just mumbled a few words. "What? I couldn't hear you." Misty sat up from her bed, and spoke louder.

"I said I hate my ugly face!" Misty realized that she was about to cry. She has never told Ash something like that before. "Misty you do not have an ugly face," said Ash trying to cheer her up. "Yes I do and you know it!" "No you don't, and I do not think you're ugly, it's just your bandages Misty." "Yeah I know and it makes me look like a freak," said Misty on the verge of tears. "Misty you're just injured, you told me if you kept eating my energy you would heal faster, so stop punishing yourself!" Misty took in a deep breath of air and spoke.

She looked Ash in the eye, with a warm smile, but tears still coming out of her eyes. "Ash." She paused. "Don't think I regret getting these wounds, if I didn't you would be dead, and I would rather take that over your death but…" Misty looked down, trying to hide her face so Ash couldn't see. "It's just hard sometimes. Whenever people look at me they think I look like a monster, and start screaming and say bad things to me. And if they're not scared of me, they feel bed for me and pity me, and I-I don't want people to pity me Ash! I don't want people to feel sorry for me because of my face!"

Misty was now crying very hard, and almost fell back in her bed, until Ash caught her by the shoulders. His eyes were also watering up, angry at the people who judge others by their looks. But he just pulled Misty back up and whipped the tears from his eyes, Misty noticed this. "SEE! EVEN YOU OF ALL PEOPLE FEEL BAD FOR ME! IF I WANTED PEOPLE TO JUDGE ME I WOULD HAVE JUST TAKIN ONE STEP OUT THE DOOR! I thought you would be different but you're all the same!" said Misty practically screaming.

"Misty, I don't feel like that at all, I feel bad that people would judge you like that because you're injured. And that I'm the one who was too stupid to notice a gun was being pointed at me. You're hurt like that Misty because I'm too stupid." Ash breathed in air very heavily when tears were streaming down his face. "Oh Ash I never knew you felt that way about…" Misty looked hard at the bandages on her arm. "This." She finally said.

Misty began stroking her hand up and down his cheek, feeling his wet tears stream down his face. "Ash please don't feel that way, I chose to take that bullet for you, and I said I don't regret it, and besides even if it was your fault, there is nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry." Misty laid her head in Ash's neck. "Well we have to go to your doctor tomorrow to see how you're doing." Ash said trying to calm down when he remembered what he was going to ask her. "Hey Misty?" "Yeah." Ash took a gulp preparing for the worse. "Can vampires drain spirit energy in a different way than through the lips?" Ash turned to face Misty. She looked sad and confused, but mostly hurt and insulted.

"Yes." "Well what's the other way?" Ash didn't ask why she used the lip way, he thought she would start crying again from embarrassment. "I could drain you from biting your neck and sucking out your spirit energy." "Well can we try that way?" Ash said sweetly. But the question still made Misty even more upset than before. "If you want too." "Okay, it's about time for you to feed anyway." With sadness still in her eyes she got closer to Ash.

_Meanwhile_

Jamie was walking around Ash's condo to the back door. _I can't believe I am doing this again. I am just so curious about who she is and why Ash is hiding her._ Jamie went there alone this time. Since Tommy _claimed _he didn't see anything and wasn't going to do anything about it, it was up to Jamie to solve the mystery. Jamie used the same way she came in the house yesterday, through the back door.

She jiggled the handle and the door came open. _Damn do these people ever lock their doors? _And she started walking down the hall. She stopped in front of Misty's room. _I didn't inspect this room last time. _She cracked open the door, and her eyes grew wild. Ash was laying half way off the bed, and he looked to be unconscious, with a little trinkle of blood running down his neck, dripping onto the floor.

And fully on the bed was the last person she wanted to see. It was the same girl from last night. Except she had pale skin, purple eyes, long fangs, sharp fingernails, a darker shade of her hair, and a little blood from her mouth. Then it hit Jamie. _She's a vampire._ Jamie heard Misty moving around the room. "I always seem to get a little blood on the side of my mouth." Misty turned around. She heard Jamie crack open the door a little bit more. Misty looked at Jamie straight in the face, and said three simple words. "I warned you." Jamie got up and started right out the back door.

Misty only got to pull a little part of her sleeve off before she ran out the door. Misty banged on the wall. "Shit! She got away! She knows!" an evil grin came upon Misty's face. "I guess I'll just have to kill her before she tells anyone, but for now, let's see if anyone will believe her." And Misty went back to her room to accompany Ash.

**Whoa, that's some creepy crap right there. Will Misty get the chance to kill Jamie? Will Jamie tell anyone, and will they believe her? And will Ash ever know what's going on? Please review, any questions about the story or this chapter, ask me.**

**Till next chapter ******


	5. Happy Today, Not Tomarrow

Pokemon, Life of the Vampire

By:Angelgem135

Chapter 5: Happy Today, Not Tomorrow

The next day, Ash and Misty were getting on the city bus. Misty had the same gray hoodie on as she did yesterday. Today Misty and Ash are going to Misty's doctor, to see if she was getting better or worst. Misty was sitting on the window side, staring out at the pokemon and pokemon trainers. Ash was thinking about the appointment today.

_Damn how much is it going to cost to even see this guy. _Ash pulled put a brown wallet, containing a lot of money. _Well it's a good thing Misty's sisters chipped in for the money. _Ash started counting how much money was in the wallet, he stopped when he heard Misty wince. "What's wrong?" Ash started rubbing her back. "My head hurts really bad." And without hesitation Misty laid her head in Ash's neck. It was a long ride to Misty's doctor.

Ash was getting worried. He could feel Misty's head pounding hard. Which made a tear come out of Misty's eye. Ash felt the tear roll down his neck. _Misty barely ever used to cry, now she cries at least three days of the week._ Ash turned his head to Pikachu, he was snuggling up to Misty's leg, trying to comfort her. Then crawled up her leg and laid on her thy. Misty picked up Pikachu and hugged it tightly. Until Ash noticed. "Misty I think you're choking Pikachu with hugs." "Oh, sorry Pikachu." Pikachu took deep long breaths before heading into a deep sleep. After twenty minutes Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were at the hospital.

_Outside the hospital room…_

Ash was sitting in a chair outside of the doctor's office. With Pikachu in his lap. A nurse came out the door and walked towards Ash. "Misty Waterflower's check up is done, you may see her now." Ash got up, with Pikachu on his shoulder, and walked into the room. He saw Misty laying in the hospital bed, sheets over her upper body, sleeping on her side. But Ash noticed something.

Misty's bandages were off. Misty looked the same as before the accident. Dr. Williams came back into the room, when Ash woke Misty up. "Well this is quite interesting, it's only been two months and she is already healed. However, during her checkup I found that she has depression symtems, I'm going to order some medication for her, but it is going to cost you." Ash had a bad feeling about this.

_Back at the condo the next day_

Ash and Misty were outside in the front yard. Ash was training with his pokemon when Misty was just having fun running around. She was smiling and playing with togepi. "Pikachu use thunder bolt!" "CHHUUUU!" and Pikachu's thunder bolt spread through the whole front yard. "Oh my God what the hell was that!?" Ash and Misty turned around to see Jamie was the one who said that.

Jamie had a cross and a metal pole with a jewel coming out the end of the pole. Tommy was behind her. "Oh um hi Jamie, Tom, this is Misty, she is a good friend of mine." Misty walked up to Ash, and left togepi with Pikachu. When Jamie saw Misty she yook the rod she had in her hand and hit Misty in the stomach with it. "Hey Jamie what the hell did you do that for!?" yelled Ash as he picked Misty up from the ground.

"Ash we're saving you, can't you see that she is an evil creature of the night and she is eating you alive!?" Ash glared at her, then looked at Misty. All she did was nod her head. "What if she is? What are you going to do about it?" "We're going to destroy her of course, isn't that right Tommy?" Tommy just nodded. "And I can call the police." Said Ash strongly.

"They won't catch us, you will thank us someday," Jamie pulled the rod out again. Then went charging at Misty. She swung the rod but Misty jumped over Jamie. _Seems those marshal arts class' paid off after all._ Jamie thought. She was now in close range to Misty. She threw a few punches, but Misty kept blocking them. She caught every punch and kick Jamie threw at her.

Until finally Misty got bored and tired of blocking her attacks, "Enough, I'm done fighting." "you don't decide when the fight is over I do," "Not anymore." And when Misty caught the side kick from Jamie she threw her over to the side, hard. "Jamie!" screamed Tommy as he ran in the direction Misty threw her. Ash came up to Misty. "Misty I never knew you knew marshal arts." "Well I know a little thing or two, I'm getting hungry." "Oh you want a bite," said Ash as he lifted the hair off his neck.

"Na, let's get a burger." "Okay, but you're paying." "Oh God that means I have to pay for what you eat?" "Fine, if you're going to bitch like that then I will pay for my meal and you will pay for yours." "Yay! Now I get to have some money left." Said Misty gleefully. "Hold on my wallet's in the house. "Come on Pikachu and togepi, we're going to get some burgers." Said Ash when he went through the front door. Ash went in his room to get his wallet, then he remembered something.

Ash went to the back door and locked it. _Have to make sure no other nosey people try to sneak into the condo._ After he got his wallet he went back outside to see Misty, Pikachu, and togepi standing there waiting on him. "Come on slow poke, let's eat before it gets even darker!" yelled Misty. "I'm coming gosh, you always have to nag me." "Yeah whatever, let's just get there." Ash was happy, as far as he knows, Misty and his secret won't be heard and Misty could go outside again and not be sad on her appearance.

**Okay I know what you're thinking "Oh it's over, that wasn't that long" well you are wrong this isn't even the most important part of the story. It's going to at least be 10 chapters or something. Question break. What will Misty do now that her bandages are off? Will Ash stay happy? And most important, what are these depression problems Misty's doctor say she has, what will they do to her, and can she stand a week without the medication? Find out.**

**Till next chapter ******


	6. Unexpected Twist

Pokemon, Life of the Vampire

By:Angelgem135

Chapter 6: Unexpected Twist

_August 25, 2003_

Ash was in his bedroom in at 8:09 still asleep with his covers over his head. With Misty sitting at his bed staring at him in his sleep. _When is Ash going to wake up? I'm hungry man. I need his sole! _ Misty was bored out of her mind at the moment. And she didn't feel like going outside and leading on a guy to eat his energy. So she just waited until he woke up.

_9:31am _

Ash woke up at stared at his digital clock. He kicked off the sheets on his bed and sat up to see Misty sitting on the end of his bed. "Oh God Misty you scared me." Ash said startled. "Ash I'm hungry," Misty said sweetly. "Uh but Misty I haven't even eaten breakfast yet," said Ash, whipping the sleep out of his eyes. Misty crossed her arms. "Fine, come on, I'll make you breakfast." Misty said as she hopped off of Ash's bed. Ash followed her into the kitchen.

_After Ash ate his breakfast_

"Ahhhh, that was a nice breakfast Misty, thank you." Misty just smiled a fake grin and started washing the dishes. "Okay Misty now you can eat." Misty turned her head around alowly. "Ash do you want to wash dishes?" Ash just shook his head. "Well then I have to do the dishes first then," and Misty went back to doing the dishes she just loves to do.

Ash just went outside to practice training with his pokemon. "Come on Pikachu," he said walking out the door. Misty just sighed and thought to herself. _What am I doing here? Washing dishes. I might as well get a bite to eat. I am so freakin bored, tired and sleepy. Hey I only have one more dish to wash._ Misty picked up the dirty dish and began scrubbing it with the wash cloth. Then put it on the rack to dry, along with the other plates.

"I'm finally done," Misty said to herself. She put on her shoes and ran outside to get Ash. He was in the front yard as always. Practicing for the pokemon league in two in a half weeks. Pikachu was using thunder bolt on a tree in front of them.

"Good job Pikachu," said Ash in enjoyment. "Ash I'm done washing dishes, and I'm getting very hungry." Ash turned around. "Okay I'll be inside in just a minute Misty." Misty nodded her head and went back inside the condo. A few minutes later Ash went inside to feed Misty. "Misty, where are you?" Ash closed the front door and walked down the hallway. He saw Misty spread out on her bed looking straight up at Ash. "Well you finally got here huh? I've been waiting practically starving to death," Misty said playfully. "Well I'm here aren't I?" Ash walked towards Misty.

_5 minutes later…_

Misty was pushing Ash against the wall in her bedroom. Both Ash and Misty's pants were down. Leaving them only in their underwear. Misty licked the soft tenderness of Ash's neck, her tounge ending up behind his earlobe every time she licked it. Ash tried to push her off. "Misty what are you doing?" said Ash, bushing, and gasping every time she licked him. They slowly slid down to the floor.

Ash was overwhelmed with this feeling. "Misty this feels real…" he stopped when Misty started licking across his neck, stroking it up, again, and again. Ash kicked his legs for a little bit. Then finally gave up after a few seconds. _What is this? What is she doing? This feels so weird, what if things get too far!? Then what will happen? Do vampires get pregnate easily? _So many thoughts were going through Ash's head at the moment.

Misty held Ash's head in her two hands and started to nibble on his ear. Ash let out a big sigh to this. But he knew he had to stop it. So he finally took his arms, pressed them against her stomach, and pushed her off him. "Misty stop!" said Ash still blushing but looking away from her. Misty looked at him confused and a little hurt. "Misty this is too much, I'm sorry," Ash was now standing up away from the wall. Misty stood up and walked towards Ash.

"What? Did it not feel good?" said Misty in a sedusive voice. She stood up and walked over to Ash. Misty put her hand on the left side of his face. She drove her fangs across the left side of his face, and left a scar. "Misty!" Ash yelled as he swat her hand off his face. "What is this? What were you doing to me?" Misty just stayed silent, looking down at the floor.

Ash was getting irritated from the silent treatment by Misty. "Answer me Misty! I want to know the answer!" Misty opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form the words. Ash was getting more and more irritated. "You know what, fine don't answer me," and Ash walked into the kitchen angrily. Misty got up quickly and ran after him. "Ash wait," Ash was sitting on the couch, can of grape soda in his hand, staring right up at Misty. "What?" he said still in an angry glare.

"Ash, please don't be mad at me," "Well Misty I'm confused and u won't tell me what's going on, and you won't answer any of my questions." "Look Ash, I didn't know you would feel uncomfortable about me doing that," Ash put his soda can down and walked towards Misty. "How would I feel comfortable with that?" Misty stood there for a second then mumbled. "What? I can't hear you." Misty sighed then spoke clearly. "I thought boys like you liked sexual contact," She said shyly. Ash blushed, "Well yeah but from your girlfriend, not your best friend!"

Misty was completely saddened by Ash's harsh words. Misty felt tears stream down her face. Ash looked at her face, but Misty just quickly looked away. She walked into the kitchen, trying to get away from Ash. Ash couldn't stand to see Misty cry, so he follows her. Misty was sitting at the kitchen table, her head and arms were on the table. Ash walked over to her. "Misty, you know what I said was true." Misty picked up her head, whipped away her tears, and began to speak. "Don't you think there was a reason why I did that?" "Well of course there is a reason, so tell me!" Misty remained quiet again. "Just tell me!" Misty turned around quickly.

"I LOVE YOU!" screamed Misty. Ash just stood there wide eyed and in shock. Ash said nothing. _I mean I've had a crush on her for I don't know how long, but I don't think I love her. What am I supposed to say?_ Ash didn't say anything and just stared at her. Misty started to cry even harder. _Oh my God he hates me! You know what!? _Misty stumbled over to the kitchen door and was pulling something out. Ash finally got out of his trance, "Okay Misty we need to talk…"

In Misty's left hand was a butcher knife about two inches away from her neck. "M-Misty," studdered Ash. "SHUT UP! One more word and this knife goes straight through my neck!" Ash calmed down a little bit and said, "Misty I know you, you won't slit your neck open just because you were mad," said Ash still a bit shaken. Misty on the other hand was furious, so she took the knife and stabbed herself in her stomach. She let out a small yell of pain and held her body up by leaning on the kitchen counter.

As soon as the knife reached Misty's stomach Ash ran over to her. He held her in his arms and sat on the kitchen floor. Misty still had the knife in her hand and began to slit it through her neck, until Ash caught her wrist. "No Misty," said Ash now with tears in his eyes. "You're not going to hurt yourself anymore, I'm here Misty, rather you want me to be or not!" Ash held her closer and tighter when he said these words.

Misty looked at Ash in his face, then began to speak. "Ash, why don't you understand me?" Ash now looked at Misty's sad eyes. "I'm trying Misty, I really am." There was a moment of silence before Misty said. "Ash could you do me a favor?" Ash just nodded his head. Misty sat up, grabbed his wrist, and whispered in his ear.

"Kill me," Ash just sat there wide eyed and in shock, tears still coming out of his eyes. He was very confused and terrified at the moment.

**Wow pretty intense stuff. Before we get to the questions I would like to make an announcement. I've been checking my reviews, and it seems that with every chapter I write I get less reviews. So if I don't get many reviews then the chapters will be updated even slower. So it's up to you on how fast you want this thing to go on. Questions. Will Ash kill Misty? Will Misty get her medication in time before another incident like that happens again? How will Ash handle this situation? And what happened to Brock, and will he ever come back? Please review if you want more.**

**Till next chapter, maybe ******


	7. Talking to Friends

Pokemon, Life of the Vampire

By:Angelgem135

Chapter 7: Talking to Friends

Ash was walking down the hall with a magazine in his hand. He was still upset from what happened last night._ She wanted me to kill her!? What is happening to her? I can't kill Misty. And I don't want too. _Ash walked by Misty's room. She was sleeping with the sheets over her body. Her stomach was bandaged up from the knife stab. After what happened last night, Misty passed out and Ash took her to the hospital. _Well at least the doctor said the medication would be coming a few days earlier._ Thought Ash, still looking at Misty sleep.

_Ding dong _

Ash got up to get the door. When he opened the door he saw Richy. "Hey Ash." "Oh hey Richy," said Ash in a sad tone. "Hey what's wrong?" said Richy when he patted Ash in the back. "It's a long story," "I got time, come on tell me." The only people Ash told some of his problems to was Brock or Richy. "Okay I'll tell you." Ash looked around to see if Misty or her pokemon were awake. "But we have to talk outside," whispered Ash. "Why are we whispering?" whispered Richy. "Just go outside." Said Ash following Richy out the door.

The both of them sat on the porch outside the condo. "Okay my problem is…" "Is it a girlfriend problem?" said Richy cutting in. Ash hesitated but answered, "Yes," 'I knew it, what's wrong?" Ash's eyes turned sad again. "Misty…stabbed herself yesterday," Richy couldn't believe what he was hearing, Misty didn't seem like the girl to hurt herself like that. "Is there a reason Misty stabbed herself?" "She stabbed herself because of me, but I'm not sure what I did wrong." Richy took one minute to think. "Well what happened before she stabbed herself?"

"Um it's kinda hard to explain," "You can tell me, I might understand." Ash took one breath in and out and said, "Misty was treating me like her boyfriend, or a boy toy." Richy looked confused, "And you don't like that?" "Well it felt kind of like a sexual thing, and we're not even dating." "Oh I see, so you were confused at the moment." "Well yeah, I didn't know what to do," "So what did you do?" Ash hesitated on the answer, but then said, "I told her to stop."

Richy rubbed his head with his fingers. "Ash that wasn't exactly the best thing you could of done," "I know, and half way through the argument she said she loved me." Richy's eyes widened to what Ash said. "Okay now what did you say to that?" said Richy eyes still wide open. "Well…nothing," Richy put his face in his hands, "Ash that is the worst thing you could have done, you could have at least told her you didn't love her back, or something better than nothing."

"That's my problem, I do hve a crush on her, but I don't think I love her." Richy thought for a moment what Ash should do then came up with something. "Tomorrow I'm going to the mountains for a few days, you wanna come with?" "Uh okay, how is this going to help the Misty thing?" "Ash, I think you two need to get away from each other for a while, you know, some time to yourself." "Yeah I'll see if I can, to tell you the truth, I'm afraid Misty will try to kill herself again." "Well it's your choice, I think you need this." Richy took out a ripped sheet of paper from his pocket, and a pen from the other. "Okay, so when you make up your mind, come to my condo okay," Richy gave Ash a piece of paper with the place he was staying for the championships. "Okay," said Ash. "Yeah I have to go, tie to feed my pokemon." "See ya." Richy got off the porch and walked down the side walk.

Ash put the piece of paper in his pocket and went inside. _Maybe I do need to get away._ Ash sat on the green living room couch. _I could send Misty to her sisters. Nah they would ask too many questions. I guess I could take her with me. No that won't work, I guess I'm just going to have to talk to her about it._ Ash got up and walked to Misty's bedroom.

He opened the door to see that Misty wasn't there. "Misty, I need to talk to you." Ash called out. He went in every room, looking for her. Ash went downstairs, and checked the library. Misty had the fireplace lit, eating peanuts, and throwing the peanut shells into the fire. "Hey Mist can I talk to you?" Misty did not answer him. Ash just kept talking. "I was thinking about going with Richy to the mountains, to take a little vacation you know," Misty turned around a sort of angry and a little fear look in her eyes. "That is one of the most stupidest things you have thought of." Misty said coldly.

"Well excuse me for wanting a break once in a while, I just thought I should tell you." "Am I stressing you out too much? Can you not handle me?" Misty said still throwing peanut shells in the fire. "You know what you are stressing me out," Misty just continued cracking peanuts, not once even looking in Ash's direction. "Are you sure you can trust me not to kill myself?" "I don't know, can I?" "What suddenly you don't know anymore?"

"Well after what happened yesterday, I don't know really anything about you anymore," "Good, you're not supposed too." Ash walked over to the chair Misty was sitting in. "Misty look at me." Said Ash in a sweet voice. He pulled Misty's chin upward with two of his fingers. But she just pulled away. "Misty what are we doing? Why are you so mad at me? I'm willing to forget what happened." Misty said nothing and stared into the fire. "Misty? Are you going to answer me?"

Misty closed her eyes. _I expected this to happen, I knew if I told him he wouldn't say it back. I know he doesn't love me, but I'm still hurt. It's going to take a while for me to get over this._ Thought Misty, she began to speak. "Yes I am going to answer your questions." "So what's the answer?" "It isn't an answer," Ash looked at her confused. "Um okay." "Ash why don't you understand me?" Ash now looked straight at her. "I'm trying Misty, but you're hard to understand, you being a vampire, it's just so hard to understand your ways." "So it is because I'm a vampire, if you wanted me to stop eating you, you could of said so." A tear started forming in Misty's left eye.

After a few minutes of silence Ash said, "Yes Misty, I want you to stop, I feel like our friendship is being torn apart by that. Plus I feel like you're only using me to get a bite to eat." Ash mentally kicked himself for saying that. "Ash how can you say that?" Tears were now forming in the other eye. "If you don't recall I love you, and that is what you say to me?" Ash felt guilt coming upon him. "But of course you hate me," said Misty now in tears. "Misty I don't hate you, please let's not turn this into another fight." "Too late Ash, it's already done." Misty stared at his necklace. "Why don't you take off the necklace? Just smash it up into pieces, isn't that what you want?" Ash looked at the necklace. He took it off and threw it into the fire. Misty screamed the loudest scream Ash had ever heard from her. "Oh my God Misty are you okay!?" Misty looked up at Ash, wide eyes filled with horror. "Ash do you know what you just did!?" "Why? What did I do!?" Misty pulled up her feet and curled up into a ball on the chair. Ash patted her back.

"Please don't cry anymore, I don't hate you, and Misty I really do like you." Ash took a deep breath and said, "And I like you more than a friend!" Misty looked up and stared at Ash's blushing face. "But I don't love you yet Misty, please understand," "Are you just saying this because you pity me?" "No Misty I would never say that and you know it! But I still think we need some time away from each other, even Richy agrees." "I know he agreed," Ash looked surprised at Misty's statement. "How do you know?" Misty pointed at her ears, "Vampires have super hearing, you should know that."

"Oh well, I'll be back in three days," said Ash leaving the room. "Oh Ash," Ash walked back in. "Yes," "Brock is coming back to the condo in four days," "Okay." Ash went to his room to pack his things when Misty stared into the fire. _Ash has no idea what he did, throwing that necklace in the fireplace was the worst thing he could have done. I know I suggested it but I didn't think he would do it. And he is going away for the weekend. I don't want to scare him so I won't tell him until he gets back. _

"Ash please don't do something stupid, it could mean your life."

**Well it looks like Ash and Misty's relationship healed, or did it? And we finally know that Brock is coming back. But things happen in short amounts of time. These few chapters are going to be the most exiting, especially chapter 9. Here are the questions. Will Ash have a good time on his vacation? Will Misty kill herself while he is gone? What is Misty hiding from Ash? Do Brock and Richy know about Ash and Misty's secret? And does Ash learn more about vampires in the next chapter? Read and see, please review.**

**Till next chapter ******


	8. What's in the Dark?

Pokemon, Life of the Vampire

By:Angelgem135

Chapter 8: What's in the Dark?

Ash was on his way to Richie's house so they can catch the bus to the bottom of the mountain. Ash was kind of tired because he had to carry Pikachu with him and he was heavy. Ash walked up to the front steps of Richie's condo, ready to go hiking up the mountain. He rang the doorbell. Richie showed up at the door with his bags packed. "So Ash you decided to show up," "Yeah I do need a break." Ash got tired of carrying Pikachu, so he put him in his backpack. "Kind of heavy huh?" said Richie with a smirk on his face. "He needs to lay off all the food, he's getting SO heavy," Pikachu got mad and thunder shocked him. "Anyway, I'm bringing Sparky too, but he's in his poke'ball." "Ha, I couldn't get Pikachu in his if it was to save my life."

"Come on lets go before you get shocked again." Richie started to walk down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Ash began to follow him until. _"Ash, Ash."_ Ash could have sworn someone called his name. but he just thought it was his imagination and began walking again.

_One Bus ride later…_

Ash and Richie were walking down the side walk to get to the bottom to the mountain. Richie said, "Well we'll be staying in a cabin up the mountains, so we have to hike to get up there." "Wow didn't expect that, are you sure there isn't a spot to put my Pikachu?" Richie looked around. "Nope you gotta carry him up." Ash groaned at his response. Richie and Ash were hiking to the cabin. Ash was moaning the hole time there. Richie turned around. "Ah quit complaining, if I knew you would complain I would have convinced you to leave your Pikachu home." "No it's not Pikachu anymore, I'm just hungry." Said Ash rubbing his empty stomach.

"_Ash, come here I won't hurt you." _Ash turned around to see no one there. "Uh Richie did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "Never mind, I guess I do need a vacation." And Ash and Richie kept walking up the mountain. "Pi-pikachu." Said Pikachu a little nerved. "What's wrong buddy?" "Chuu." And Pikachu hid his head in his backpack. "Uh Richie do many people hike out here?" "No not really, why?" "Pikachu seems a little scared," "It could be another pokemon, you know there are a lot of them out here." Ash looked around to find a pichu in the bushes. But surprisingly it looked scared as well.

"Yeah you're probably right," said Ash, patting his book bag to make Pikachu feel better. It took Ash and Richie fifteen minutes to hike up to their cabin. When they finally got to the cabin Ash said, "Well I guess we're here, you can home out now buddy." And Pikachu was motioned to come out of the backpack. Ash and Richie went inside. "Hey Ash, is that a scar on your face?" Ash felt his right cheek and traced the scar. _I guess the scar Misty gave me never healed._ "Ummmm, I tripped down the stairs and slid into a book shelf." Said Ash, grinning to make it look convincing.

Richie was confused and disturbed at the same time. "Wow maybe you should see a doctor about that." "No I'm fine, it will heal on its own." Ash stood up and stretched. "I think I'll be getting ready for bed if you don't mind." "Ash it's only 9:17." Richie thought for a moment and said, "Oh I get it, you want to rest for when we go hiking tomorrow." "Uh sure Richie whatever you say," and Ash went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Ash went in the guestroom he was staying in. He sat on a bed with blue covers and started searching though his back pack and pulled out a toothbrush. "Hey what happened to my toothpaste? I swear I packed it." Ash looked over to Pikachu, the little pokemon was already asleep on the bed. Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess I could skip brushing my teeth." Ash then pulled out a bathrobe and towel. Ash got into the bathroom and started stripping down then got into the shower.

He was shampooing his hair when he heard giggling. "Who's there?" Ash identified it to be a girl giggling not much older than him. Ash looked around nervously. Then asked the question again. This time the gigging stopped and Ash saw a figure on the other side of the curtain coming closer to him. Ash pulled the curtain open and said, "Alright who…" Ash looked around. There was no one there. _I know I'm not imagining this. It's so strange. _

_After Ash's shower…_

Ash got out of the shower. Rubbing the towel from the towel rack against his head. He reached to grab his robe, but it was gone. Now Ash was getting worried. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ran out the bathroom.

After Ash put on fresh pajamas. He went to the living room to talk to Richie. He was watching TV and turned his head to Ash. "I thought you were getting some shut eye." Ash went to join Richie on the couch. "Hey Rich did you let anyone in the cabin? Or did you hear anything?" Richie turned the volume down on the TV. "No I didn't invite anyone, but I did hear a noise in the kitchen."

_Flashback_

_Richie turned on the TV in the living room, then went into the kitchen to get some chips. He pulled a bag of chips from out of the cab net. He tried to open the potato chip bag. "Come on you stupid chips!" Richie couldn't find any scissors so he took out a butcher knife. He tried to cut the bag open, but the chips spilled out everywhere on the floor. "Oh shit," he cursed. So Richie got the green broom to sweep up the potato chips. _

_Richie went back in the living room, when he heard a crash in the kitchen. He ran in the kitchen to see the broom on the floor and the butcher knife was gone. _

_End of flashback_

"But don't worry I didn't find anyone, and I locked the doors," said Richie. "Okay good, so I guess I'll be heading to bed." "Wait, why'd you ask?" "I'll tell you in the morning okay, I just need a good night sleep." And Ash headed to his room. When he saw that one of his pillows were missing, but he didn't do anything about it and just plopped in the bed.

_3:07 in the morning_

Ash was asleep, and drooling when Pikachu woke him up. Ash turned around, "Uh Pikachu I was asleep." Ash looked at the clock next to him. "And it's 3:07!" "Pi-pikachu!" and Pikachu pointed to the wall. Ash looked up at the wall horrified. On the wall was writing written in blood. The writing said:

_**Well hello Ash, you don't know me but I know you.**_

_**May I say you looked very tasty tonight **_

_**But even though I've watched you**_

_**I still want to meet you in person Ash**_

_**And I won't hurt you if you do what I say**_

_**But anyway…**_

_**I'M COMING TO GET YOU!!!**_

Ash quickly got out of his bed and ran down the hallway with Pikachu by his side. He went to Richie's room. Richie was asleep in his bed. _So if Richie's okay, then who's blood was that on my wall? _Ash turned his head to Pikachu. Pikachu was staring out the window of Richie's room. Pikachu then ran from Ash out the open back door.

"Wait! Pikachu where ya going!?" and Ash started to follow Pikachu out in to the woods. "Pikachu! Where are you buddy!?" Ash lost track of where Pikachu went, so he started calling out pikachu's name randomly. Ash then spotted something in a path through the woods. It was his toothpaste. Ash ran up and grabbed it. Then in the distance he saw his bathrobe. Ash got that, then he saw his pillow in front of a cave. But instead of grabbing the pillow he ran in the cave instead.

"Pikachu! Are you in here buddy!?" Ash called out nervously. Ash then heard laughter in the background. It sounded like the same person who was in the bathroom. "Stop it! Who are you!?" the laughter stopped, and Ash continued down the cave.

"_Oh Ash, I'm right behind you."_ Ash turned around to see no one there. "Stop it! Leave me alone! What do you want from me!?" Ash said almost in tears. _"I just want to play with a cute boy, and maybe make him cry."_

**Wow I think this is one of my most mysterious chapters. Sorry for updating slowly. But I only got one review from the last chapter. So I've been going slower. Questions. Is Ash going to be alright? Where did Pikachu go? And who is the following stranger. Find out next chapter.**

**Till next chapter ******


	9. New Changes

Pokemon, Life of the Vampire

By: Angelgem135

Chapter 9: A New Change

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ash was now running down the cave with his hands over his ears. _"Oh Ash you know I'll never leave you alone." _Ash stopped to this comment. "What do you want with me!? There's nothing special about me!" _"Don't try to even hide it Ash, we both know what's special about you, it's not very commen for a human to know about us."_ Ash's eyes were filled with horror. "ARE YOU JUST HERE TO TOY WITH MY MIND!?" said Ash on the verge of tears. _"Well maybe, why don't we take a look." _"Huh?" Ash was very confused at the moment.

"Look behind you Ash." Ash was now afraid, too afraid to turn around. "What if I don't wanna turn around?" a smirk came upon the girls face. "Then I'll have to kill your little friends," she giggled at the end of her comment. Ash turned around slowly. He saw a girl that looked to be about two years older than him. She wore a pink little dress stained with blood, knee socks, and tap shoes.

You would think she looked like every ordinary girl right? Wrong! She had deep red eyes, extremely pale skin, silver gray hair, and a fang sticking out of her mouth with a trail of blood following it. She walked over to Ash in less than a few seconds. Ash was shaking. The girl grabbed his chin in her hand. "You really are a handsome young man, good enough to eat." Ash smacked away her hand from his chin. "Get off me! What the hell are you!?" "You'll find out soon enough my dear," she was now digging her nails into his chest.

"Ahhhhh! GET OFF!" Ash ripped her away from his flesh which hurt him even more. Ash then fell to the ground clutching his chest. "You know what? This is too much fun I'm not even going to put you to sleep." Said the girl. "What the hell is wrong with you?" said Ash in a whispered voice. She giggled again, and sat on the floor with Ash forcing herself on him. He tried to push her off him but he had no luck. She pulled at Ash's hair trying to lift his chin up, when she saw a scar on his cheek.

"So the scar hasn't healed huh Ash?" Ash did not respond to this. "I hope you don't mind but you might get another one." Ash was still ignoring her which made her mad. She smirked, "Let's see if you can still ignore me if I do this." She lifted Ash's head again and bared her fangs into his neck. Ash simply whined in pain as blood dripped from his neck. He could feel his blood moving into her mouth.

After a few minutes she stopped and licked the blood off his neck. Ash could barely open his eyes, and he could still feel his neck burning from the bite. _Why does this hurt so much? _Ash thought, _it never would hurt or burn like this when Misty drained my sole through my neck. Why? _"Don't pass out yet Ash, I have something you want," Ash looked at the girl with his heavy eyes. He just looked shocked when he saw that she had Pikachu hanging by a tail with two bite marks in his neck. "No," was all Ash could say right now. "It makes you wonder doesn't it?" asked the girl laughing.

"But of course, you could always become my sex toy, if you don't die that is." Said the young vampire with a smirk still on her face. Ash was in shock and horror. _I'm gonna die! Is that what happens after a vampire eats a human!? We die!?_ Ash tried to speak but it was pretty obvious that he was dying as we speak. His eyes began to close and he was about to breath his last breath. The vampire walked closer to Ash and bit her palm, to transfer blood into her mouth. She grabbed Ash's face. _He is not dead yet, then I guess I could spear him. _

She forced her lips onto his, while her blood was poured into his mouth and down his throat. She broke off the kiss when all the blood in her mouth was down his throat.

_Meanwhile_

Richie had begun to wake up, he got out of bed, went to go take a shower and brush his teeth. Wearing a bathrobe he came out into the living room and was about to turn the TV on but then he saw the front door open. _I hope the stalker didn't get in. I better go check. _Richie checked every room in the house except the bedrooms. He entered Ash's room to see if there was someone in there or if Ash knew and or saw anything.

When he entered the room he saw the writing on the wall and was now looking for Ash. He walked back to his room to get a pokeball. "Go Sparky!" and the Pikachu came out of the pokeball. "Come on Sparky we gotta find Ash and Pikachu, but first I have to get dressed."

After he got dressed.

"Okay, now we find Ash and Pikachu," "Chhuu." And Sparky went to pick up their scent.

_One day later…_

_Uhhh where am I? _Ash began to open his eyes. He turned his head around the white room he was in. _White walls? _Once he was fully awake he sat up in the bed he was in. He noted that he was in a hospital room, and was the only one in it until…

"Hello, are you feeling better?" said a nurse walking in. she had dark brown hair tied up in a bun. "Um sure, I guess I'm okay," "Well that's good, just push that button on your left and someone will come in and assist you." "Okay thanks," "You're welcome." And with that the nurse left the room. Ash got up and opened the curtain. It was a sunny day for him, but the unusual thing is the sun didn't make Ash any happier, in fact it kind of annoyed him.

Ash went back to bed and used the buzzer, the same nurse came in. "How may I help you?" "I'm hungry can I get something to eat?" "Sure, your food will be up in a moment," the nurse stepped out of the room and laid against the wall outside. "That pour kid," and she went down to the kitchen. Ash got up from his bed a few minutes later, but he was a little dizzy. When he grabbed the handle on the door to the bathroom. He tore the door from the handle off. _Whoa, now that's strength. _Ash tried to put the door back on the hendges, but he failed. _Maybe no one will notice. _And Ash laid the door on the bathroom wall.

_At night_

Ash tried to get to sleep that night. _Damn I'm so freakin hungry. _Ash was hungry even though he practically ate all the food the hospital had. Ash was starving! He almost ate the pillow when he fell asleep earlier. He looked around the room to find a crum or anything else to eat. He looked around and stared outside the window and up at the moon, then to the door, he could not hear anyone in the hallway. Ash pulled off the hospital sheets and ran to the window. _I don't think it woud hurt anyone if I took a little midnight stroll. _Ash saw his regular clothes on the chair next to the window.

After Ash put his clothes on and opened the window in his room. He was about to jump until he saw that he was on the third floor. _Oh shit I can't jump that! _Ash leaned over to see if there was any other way he could get out of the room with the doctors noticing. While Ash was looking around he was also slipping from the window. "Ah, ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ash who was now slipping out the window.

He was falling down from the ground when he jumped off the ground into a tree. _What happened? _Thought Ash when he looked at the tree he was in. Truth was that Ash didn't want to think about how he got into the tree, he was thankful he landed in it. Ash just climbed down the tree and walked down the sidewalk.

_Meanwhile in the condo_

Richie was in the living room of the condo Ash. Misty and Brock were renting. "Sparky sniffed out Ash and Pikachu, they were both beat up. They both had blood coming from their mouths and their necks, I was so scared, I called the ambulance." "Oh my, can I see them?" "The doctor said we could tomorrow, he needs his rest," Richie looked up at her, Misty had a look of worry on her face. Richie moved closer to her on the couch. He held her in a gentle hug. "Ash is going to be fine Misty don't worry." Said Richie with sadness in his eyes.

_Back to Ash_

Ash was walking down the sidewalk clutching his stomach. _Oh my fucking gosh I'm so hungry._ Ash didn't know it but his eyes turned deep red, his skin got paler, and his hunger was rising. _Maybe I'm sicker than I thought I was. _It was a dark night, very few people were out there. There were many cars though. Ash kept complaining about his stomach until he saw a girl. She looked to be a couple years older than Ash, she was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a blue jean skirt, and blonde hair in two pig tails.

She was alone listening to music in front of an alley. Ash was drooling, but tried to ignore his hunger issues. _Oh please, I'm not a canible, now that would be freaky._ But Ash looked back at the girl. _She's defenceless, _he thought. _No one else is around, and she doesn't even notice me. Her skin looks so soft and sweet…imagine what's under her skin._ Ash found himself drooling again. Then he ran up the the blonde. She looked up to see him staring at him.

She took out her earplugs. "Um…may I help you?" without hesitation Ash pulled her into the alley in light speed the blonde began to speak. "Hey buddy what do you think you're do…" Ash grabbed her by the throat and pressed her into the wall. "Don't worry…" Ash looked up to reveal his red eyes and fangs. "You won't feel a thing." The girl was screaming, but no one could hear her because his hand covered her mouth. She was afraid of what he might do to her, because he had pure evil in his eyes. The girl then fell into a deep sleep. Ash held her face in his hand, as he began to trace her neck with his tongue. Then he bit it.

He squeezed the blood from her neck in his mouth, and took a few gulps to remember the taste. Ash opened his eyes as he saw what he was doing. The girl's body fell in his arms as he stared in horror at what he had done. Ash whipped the blood from his mouth on his finger then looked at it, then stared at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Oh no……….I'm a vampire."

**DON DON DONN!!! Looks like Ash is now a vampire. But you probably saw this coming didn't cha? Oh well. The story just has more twists and turns. SPOILOR WARNING!!! Chapter 12 has the main theme of the story in it. So if you like vampires and action stay tuned. Questions. Will Ash go back to the hospital? Will Misty find out about Ash's problem, and will she mind it? Does Brock know about vampires? And what is the big adventure!?**

**Till next chapter ******


End file.
